Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Brodie-001
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, , nominate for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, , hereby accept the above nomination of administrator on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination Brodie-001 is a user whom I've observed for a couple of years before I've communicated with regularly. I think he's grown very well as a Halo Fanon user and will be very helpful and responsible with the position of administrator. He has never had a civility warning, nor have I witnessed any administrator need to reprimand him for inappropriate conduct. In addition, he is a very hard worker when it comes to writing and he has shown great commitment to improving the quality of his fanon from 2010 to now. I think such commitment could also be applied to administrative needs, if he were to be given the position. I can also say with utmost confidence that he is good at taking the initiative on matters. I'm particularly eager to appoint him as an administrator because I feel like he would be one of the members who would do well with helping me run Halo Fanon's numerous projects. That in itself would be a great relief to me, as I confess I have been unable to rely on most of my previous fellow administrators to get things done on the wiki. But since I am in regular contact with Brodie as well on Steam and Skype, I think this would not only take a load off of me, but also push the entire community forward in its activity. To sum up, the main reason I see Brodie as a suitable administrator is that he is not only a good writer, but maintains good conduct and has the dedication to be a leading figure for Halo Fanon. If you're one of the users who have been around recently, I'm fairly certain that you'll think so as well. Support (11/4) Sysop # As nomination. # Such Brodie, much admin, wow. As per nomination. # Brodie is very active on the wiki, as well as being an excellent and comprehensive writer.--IndyRevolution (talk) 01:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # An excellent writer and contributor to the wiki. Not to mention the insane hours he tends to keep on the Irk. # GOOSE Ajax 013 (talk) 19:43, November 6, 2013 (UTC) # Per the above. # Concur with the above. # Brodie should've been Admin a long time ago. # Brodie-001 is a community-oriented contributor of high-quality content; ideal for the position of administrator. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) # He's got the dedication, I think we'll see him going great distances. That Damn Sniper 01:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC) # I'm not as familiar with Brodie as I am with the other two; to be honest, a part of me still sees him as 'that one new guy' even though I know he isn't. But, he seems to have garnered some faith, so I'll put a bit of trust into his nomination. Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined Halo Fanon on August 3rd, 2010. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? My Sigmaverse project, which I have been working on since my arrival to the site, is definitely my biggest ongoing work to date. I would also count my first community story, Halo: RED FLAG, as a good contribution. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. I believe that all the Halo games and books contribute to the overall canon in their own way. While many users (myself included) have universes that diverge from what is known as '343i canon' I am generally accepting of most released Halo media as canon. While Halo Legends is rather notorious for it's loose adherence to canon (some of it being artistic licence, some not), I believe that even parts of that should be considered part of the canon. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? In addition to participating in several roleplays, I have been active as a rollbacker for some time now and helped out where I can around the site. I feel that I am an approachable user and attempt to assist other users both old and new in whatever way possible when asked. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? While I do believe that the wiki itself is running smoothly with few overall problems, I will attempt to help out newer users more upon their arrival to the wiki and provide advice to improve their work where possible. there has been several occasions in the past where flaws in a new page have been pointed out and an NCF tag immediately slapped on the article; rather unnerving for some newbies. That aside, I also will strive to help out more in regards to the wiki's current cleanup operation. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? I believe that holding an administrator's position entails being an upstanding and mature member of the community who is readily available to assist others across the wiki wherever possible. In addition administrators should be involved in the day-to-day affairs of running the wiki, which includes regular cleanup and dealing with vandals, should they appear. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? I visit the site very regularly and attempt to at least make an edit a day. I also spend a great deal of time on the wiki's IRC to chat with other users. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? Halo Fanon is the main online community that I visit and work on daily, though I also frequent sites such as Funnyjunk and Survival of the Fittest, in addition to social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I have been a huge fan of Halo for a number of years now, having played all of the Xbox games and read all of the novels, barring the Forerunner Saga books at this time. I also often spend time reading through Halopedia articles to keep up to date on new information on the universe. As such I feel that I am very familiar with Halo's universe in general. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? Having frequented this site for several years now, I am very familiar with our policies and have directed newer users to them on several occasions in order to assist them in improving their work. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? I'd say that I have a great relationship with both the site's community and the current administration, I've had no problems from anyone on Halo Fanon in the past and try to remain courteous to all users old and new. 12. How may any interested users contact you? Aside from my talk page, I often frequent the wiki's IRC alongside other users. I also have a Steam and Skype account and can be contacted there. Category:Administration_of_this_site